


First Timers

by eez_it_in



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drugs, M/M, Phase One (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eez_it_in/pseuds/eez_it_in
Summary: A widdle request one shot





	First Timers

**Author's Note:**

> "please please please write a 2doc drabble about their first time!!! or their first time doing something super kinky!! thnx <3"
> 
> Love this prompt, but ended up writing a novel instead of a drabble and didn't even include intercourse, hah, might retry this some time. Anyways, this is a mess, but I still hope you enjoy.
> 
> Ooh, and warning: some homophobic slurs are used.

“You!- No! You can’t- FUCK!!” Murdoc threw the controller to the side and kicked at the coffee table, their ashtray close to tipping over the edge, and an empty beer bottle actually rolling right until there was no more surface to roll on. At least it didn’t break when it hit the ground - carpeting; it was good for some things. 

Not that either of them noticed though.

2D couldn’t help the chuckle that left him, he was high and feeling particularly self-satisfied. It wasn’t often he could be the least bit superior to Murdoc, but videogames was where 2D could be ruler for a day. The wins would be slightly sweeter if Murdoc wasn’t so easy to beat, but winning over Murdoc in any way was, nevertheless; great. Best way to poke fun at him as well.

“It’s unfair if you know more about i’ than I do,” Murdoc grumbled, crossing his arms. 2D watched him squirm around for a bit, old bones more restless than they should be as always, until Murdoc eventually unfolded his closed demeanor with an ear deafening sigh, just to reach out for another blunt.

“Muds, I’ve only played this as many times as you ‘ave,” the tone the words left in was casual, maybe a bit condescending, and 2D was close to breaking his poker face when he catched a glimpse of Murdoc almost choking on his joint as he was lighting it. Spluttering, and desperately at that, for a defense.

“Ss-so what? Mashing buttons at random until you win doesn’t mean shite, now I, on the other hand, I try to use technique,” Murdoc was flattering himself beyond measure only to protect his ego, always on the ready to throw a few insults if it would make himself look better.

“Fat lot of good technique has done ya, huh?” 2D smirked, leaning back in his seat.

“I’ll show you a fat lot of good if you keep that tone with me, you bastard little cheater.”

“I didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“Cheat. I didn’t do ‘at.”

“Pft, liar liar pants on fire,” Murdoc said and fittingly leaned over to stub out his joint on 2D’s jeans, effectively getting a reaction out of the kid, his leg jerking away violently.

“MURDOC! Wot the fuck?!” 2D was brushing away the ashes left on his pants frantically, staring bewildered at Murdoc, not yet realising he hadn’t actually been burnt. Murdoc only stared back, grinning widely, and after a while of gloating he threw the rest of his blunt after 2D, landing it right in his forehead.

“Cheater,” he chuckled, but the gruff sound ended abruptly as he got winded by 2D.

“I didn’t cheat! You’re- you’re just such a, an uh, a sore loser! That’s wot you are! You can’t handle that I’m better than you at somefink else than music,” 2D yelled into Murdoc’s face, trying to hold his arms down while straddling his chest, but as soon as the words had left his mouth and were registered fully by his opponent, Murdoc froze up.

“What was that?” Murdoc had gone stone cold on 2D in a flash, voice so threateningly low and monotone- it was more frightening than any murderer 2D had seen in any horror movie, and he’d seen a lot. 

“I, err, well, yanno Muds-” 2D tried to crawl backwards, swallowing a lump he hadn’t noticed he’d given time to develop in his throat, when green hands- with nails that obviously hadn’t been cut in months attached to them- wrapped tightly around his wrists, yanking him down close. He might’ve been on top of Murdoc, but 2D was definitely not on top of the situation. 

“Do you really think that you, a brain dead and retired fucking frat boy from soddin’ Crawley, could ever be any better than me at making music? Because if you do, then the loss of your pea-sized brain made you more delusional than I fuckin’ thought,” every word Murdoc spat in 2D’s direction- the horrible breath to accompany them not making anything better- were like shards of ice, each and everyone leaving a sore sting. 2D felt rightfully insulted, but the fear was far more overpowering.

“I-I’m sorry, Muds, I, you, we’re both really good at music, yeah? I-I didn’t mean what I said before, was jus’ angry, yanno? The words flew out of me, couldn’t help it, yanno? I-” 2D stopped when he got nothing from Murdoc in response, nothing except a more painful tug at his wrists.

There was nothing.

“I, uhm, I think I jus’, maybe, smoked too much?”

Absolutely nothing.

“...Yanno?”

There was a little twitch of something.

“......Muds?”

For 2D, the kiss came out of absolutely nowhere. For Murdoc, the tension of the moment, and the close distance, had finally given him the courage to do what he’d wanted to do for so long. Being high and filled with some liquid courage helped him a little along the way as well; couldn’t do anything of importance without his trusted friends helping him out.

As soon as 2D realised that that chappy and soft thing that was massaging his lips was Murdoc’s own mouth against his, he told himself he should stop, it really wasn’t right to be making out with his fellow band member, but damn did it feel good. 2D was certain that if he hadn’t been high, pulling away would have been a no brainer.

But he was high.

High on the fucking feeling of Murdoc’s tongue inside his mouth - 2D didn’t know when exactly it had advanced to that, but he rolled with it, kissing back just as fiercely, mind going on overdrive - yet everything was hazier than ever. They were solely focused on exploring as much of the other’s mouth as they possibly could while they had the chance, a strange and unexplored feeling that needed more time for examination.

At least more time than what Murdoc gave it.

“Whoa-whA- WHY ARE YA KISSIN’ ME, YA FAGGOT?!” Murdoc screeched as he launched away, pressing himself against the armrest of the couch as if he was believing he could disappear into it, shooting an accusatory look in 2D’s direction. 

“Waddafuck you talking about?! You kissed me!!” Murdoc knew he did, oh he was painfully aware, 2D hadn’t needed to point it out to him at all. It was the last fucking time Murdoc smoked while near 2D, it wasn’t safe, not if his emotions around the boy would be freed like that. Murdoc had spent a good amount of his time since laying eyes on his singer on not giving in to the sins of the flesh, on not screwing things up more than they already were, on not ending up with his heart crushed beyond repair. He’d spent far too long on learning how to hate the man, but the fuck were all of those hours of hatred worth if he just forgot about them as soon as he had a few hits? 

“You tell yourself that,” Murdoc wasn’t about to let down his barricades again though, not even when 2D’s lips looked so kiss swollen and puffed, face flushed from what he could only assume was frustration, disgustingly adorable when he tried to look stern.

“But you did! Admit it!” 2D shoved at Murdoc then, angered with the man for not just living up to his actions, he often pulled that number and denied everything. But not this time - 2D might’ve been high, yet he knew he wasn’t going to stop thinking about why in the hell Murdoc even had kissed him once he sobered up, and he really wanted to know why he suddenly stopped. 

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me, fag ass!” Murdoc pushed 2D in return, but didn’t manage to get him fully off, kicking his legs frantically to no avail. 2D might’ve been scrawny, but he could pin a man- at least a man of Murdoc’s calibre- down if he wanted to. Not for long though.

“Get, off, ME!” Murdoc hissed out through clenched teeth, finally getting a firm grip on 2D’s shoulders, trying to hurl him over the edge of the couch, and hopefully far away from Murdoc himself and his internal sexual crisis. There was no need for the boy to see that pile of rubbish emotions bawl their way out of Murdoc. But 2D had really closed his thighs tightly around Murdoc’s waist, blunt nails digging into his skin- unnecessarily adding more fuel to the fire that was Murdoc’s questionable arousal. And once he actually toppled over and lost balance, Murdoc was going down with him, both on the floor before they could register they had landed.

Jammed in between the couch and coffee table, 2D groaned as he felt the back of his head collide harshly with the floor- this time he noticed how lucky they were to have carpeting. Murdoc found himself clinging to the tall figure, his face flattened against one of 2D’s sharp shoulders, 2D’s long legs still wrapped around his middle. Groins pressed together in a way which was undeniably pleasurable. Murdoc breathed in sharply, reconsidering whether he really wanted to refuse his own desires. Life was about having the most fun while you could anyways, wasn’t it?

“Murdoc?” 2D called out once he had putten 

“Yes,” Murdoc was praying to Satan he wouldn’t mention his boner.

“You kissed me,” 2D said instead, somehow managing to overwhelm Murdoc with relief and annoyance at the same time. 

“Would you shuddup about tha’?”

“What, you’d rather wanna talk about the tent you’re pitching? Because that’s just so hetero of you, innit?” Murdoc was fuming when he saw 2D’s victorious shit-eating grin, all of his crooked teeth exposed as he was too full of himself. Also slightly embarrassed, the little shit got around to mention his issue anyways.

“Fuck off,” defeated, Murdoc didn’t have anything else to say, no quips on the ready. He’d prefer to just leave 2D on the floor and go drink the memories away. He couldn’t though, 2D wouldn’t let him off.

“Heh, who’s the puff now, eh Muds?” of course 2D couldn’t stop now, he had just found another thing he could tease Murdoc with. 

“Still you,” Murdoc growled, and tried to break free, but paused with wide eyes when he felt 2D ground his hips up against his. All worries about what may happen in the future if they were to proceed were suddenly far less prominent, the foreign and delightful pressure against him taking up all the space in his mind.

“You sure about tha’, mate?” 2D asked, a particular sharp thrust making Murdoc gasp in surprise, his own hips involuntarily jutting towards the source of such a wonderful feeling. “You sure you’re not enjoying this jus’ a little, Muds?” 2D challenged, one of his hands travelling further down, stopping at the hem of Murdoc’s jeans, threateningly playing with the belt buckle. Murdoc didn’t need to say anything, 2D could see it, could see that he was, in fact, enjoying the attention so very much. “It’s okay, really, you always say I look like a girl anyways,” 2D prattled on, laughing silently to himself, and this time he actually felt on top of the situation, even though he was now underneath Murdoc.

Murdoc’s brain was going haywire, making him twitch sporadically, his entire being telling him to just fucking give up the act of being uninterested, he had already shown his hand. He might as well just own it now.

The tension in his shoulders dissipated when he found those soft lips with his own yet again, enveloping 2D with the whole front surface of his body, almost tearing holes in his shirt as he clutched it tightly in his fingers, his other hand moving up to tangle itself with 2D’s hair. Murdoc aggressively rutted against his hips when he heard 2D moan out, something aching to pride swelling inside him when he realised he was the one making 2D sound like that. So filthy and gorgeous at once.

“I enjoy i’ a lot, luv, fucking hell, a whole lot,” Murdoc whispered in a more rough voice when 2D disconnected from his lips, moving to suck marks on his jaw and neck, making sure Murdoc couldn’t deny what happened later on. Plus, they looked good on him. 

“Me too, Muds,” 2D’s hands tried to unbuckle Murdoc’s belt, making little irritated noises at the back of his throat as it didn’t want to come undone, making Murdoc lean down and laugh breathlessly into 2D’s shoulder. Green tinted hands came down to the rescue, unbuckling and pulling the belt fully off themselves, Murdoc leaving some bite marks on 2D’s pale flesh himself meanwhile. And thinking that now where his hands already were down there, he might as well help 2D a little along the way as well, strapping him free of his belt as well. 

Both of their pants were quickly pulled down after that, shirts thrown up on the couch, none of them aware enough to give it any thought of consideration any more, just wanting to get to the goodies already. There was a pause at their briefs though, because what were they really going to do once they were both out in the open? It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other nude before, often regretfully so, but that was in their flaccid states, and completely unintentional.

2D eventually decided he was too far gone- too curious- to really care about what would happen later on, yanking down Murdoc’s confines. After that Murdoc obviously felt entitled enough to do the same to 2D, and before they knew it, they were both staring at each the other’s erections.

2D licked at his lips nervously, not sure of how he should approach it, a stream of different ideas flowing before him. They all lead to him touching Murdoc in one way or the other though, he could probably improvise from there on.

He reached out to take a hold of Murdoc, along with himself; might as well kill two birds with one stone. He closed his eyes and sighed blissfully, the pressure more relieving than ever, but hearing Murdoc doing much the same really firing him up. And sweet heavens, when a hand joined his, and he could feel Murdoc pushing himself into the tight grip, he couldn’t help the loud shriek of a moan leaving him.

Murdoc smiled brightly when he heard the sound, urging himself to not come right then and there just from that face 2D was making, looking- and sounding- like a professional pornstar. It was the best use 2D had ever put that wonderful voice to so far, Murdoc thought.

“Christ, Murdoc- you’re- you’re very good at this,” 2D eventually said, timing the harsh rolls of his hips with Murdoc’s, banging into the hole their shared grip made. The praise only making Murdoc’s ego grow some more, moans muffled by 2D’s collarbone which was currently taking up most of the space in his mouth. “Especially for someone who’s never been with a bloke before,” the added comment deflating Murdoc slightly.

“Who says I ‘aven’t?” Murdoc didn’t mean for that to slip out, but he was not all that much in charge of his brain at the moment. 2D ceased most of his movement when he fully understood what Murdoc was saying, confused and not just because of the drugs for once. 

“You have? I jus’ thought since you reacted like tha-”

“Yeah yeah, I know, but I have, alright?”

“Fine, sure, yeah,” 2D nodded, still a bit surprised and staring out into the open air, absentmindedly still moving his hips in small circles. “So, what- like, how far ‘ave you gone then?” 

“Nothing special- don’t you dare fucking think that- just gotten a few blowies once in a while,” Murdoc shrugged. “How ‘bout you? You seem like ya know what you’re doing as well,” he smirked down at 2D then, making sure to drag his thumb over his dripping slit, 2D responding with a whimper.

“Oh, I’ve gone a bit further than tha’ a few times before, not often though,” he shakenly told, wracking his insides for any strength to keep a conversation while Murdoc took such a slow and playful type of care with his member. He loathed and loved the turn in pace at the same time.

“A bit further?” Murdoc leisurely asked, despite how intensely curious he was, wanting the man to spit out all the details.

“Jus’, yanno, received some and given some,” of course, his answer would be the opposite of giving details.

“Like what? You’ve sucked guys off?”

“They always say ‘m very good at it,” interest grabbed at Murdoc, making him tighten the grip he had around them just a bit more.

“They do now?”

“Yeah,” 2D wasn’t one to flaunt around with intimate tidbits like that, not in any ways like Murdoc was, he kept that stuff to himself. But right then he felt pretty darned good about the fact that here was yet another thing he probably was better at than Murdoc, it seemed like it being one of those rare good days for 2D. Perhaps they should do this stuff more often.

“Pft, can’t be all that good,” Murdoc wasn’t one to let 2D feel good about himself though, only on incredibly rare occasions.

“Why not?” 2D asked with a pout, voice clearer and less sluggish then it was before, wondering why Murdoc would say that.

“Stu, sweetheart, you’re usually not on the more gifted side when i’ comes to physical finesse,” 2D didn’t like the tone Murdoc used on him, as if he knew more about 2D than what 2D knew himself. He pulled away from Murdoc then, only slightly, but he wanted to hear this fully out. 

“Then why would they all say it’s the best blow they’ve gotten?”

“Dunno Dents, maybe they’re jus’ taking pity on you.”

“No they’re not, you dick! Lemme fucking show you,” 2D huffed out, placed his sticky hands on Murdoc’s chest, making him grimace as he was pushed far enough away to make a space between them, not getting time to ask what 2D meant with “show you” before he was heaved up on the couch. He blinked when he found 2D taking his pants off fully, spreading his legs apart forcefully, hands gripping the base of his cock and directing the tip towards his open mouth before he knew it.

Murdoc couldn’t stop the way his hips jerked forwards when 2D’s tongue licked along his shaft, ending with a flick at his head, making the whole thing bob. The foreskin was already pulled back, really showing how much Murdoc’s slit was leaking, making 2D’s own member ache in an odd way. 2D had never been particularly sensitive to nudity or any of its human details, to be honest, it was kinda hot to see someone being physically affected that much by him. And the taste took little to get used to, so when he got closer to swirl his tongue around it, 2D didn’t even wince. Murdoc was in awe, he had been with girls and guys that could do the same, sure, but those people were paid for it. He hadn’t expected 2D to be a professional with him, he was honestly scared he’d bite half of his pickle off and run away and urgh that thought was a boner killer. He tried to focus on 2D again, but he didn’t need to try hard, because the little devil was jerking himself off while gagging on more of Murdoc. 

“Holy hell,” words being spoken was so odd in the suddenly silent room, sounding as if a bomb had been dropped, although it was just a rushed out whisper. “Hooooly hell,” Murdoc almost lolled his head back as 2D begun stroking the base of his shaft, teeth gracing his skin as he slowly pulled off again, but couldn’t because his eyes wouldn’t let him, they were determined to stay on 2D and watch every little move of his right until the very end. If it had been any other person, maybe Murdoc wouldn’t have stars in his eyes, but this was 2D, the blue haired god which, apparently, had a magical tongue. And it all was happening rather fast, but that wasn’t something that either of them noticed, the drugs slowing everything down and allowing them to appreciate each and every little sound, movement, feeling- you name it- thoroughly. 

2D removed his hand from Murdoc’s dick, all the way down to his balls, doing the best he could down there while trying to take more of Murdoc in. Murdoc wanted to just move his hands and pull 2D down there already, just fuck his delicious mouth, but instead he did his best at keeping still and digging his nails into the sofa cushions.

“You feel so fucking good, fuck,” Murdoc had to do something, couldn’t just not compliment 2D on how well he was doing, hopefully urging him to move a little faster with the praise. And he did, 2D actually got all the way down until he could feel his nose against Murdoc’s dark hairs. Murdoc moaned as he tried not to move even more, the back of 2D’s throat enticing him to do so, the tongue moving underneath and around him so awfully distracting. 2D tried not to smirk when he saw it, but he did begin touching himself with a faster rhythm than before, feeling that he was nearing his edge. It was a powerful feeling to reduce the Murdoc Niccals to a whining and whimpering mess, 2D was certain he’d be worse if their roles were switched though, man, that long tongue of Murdoc’s must be able to do some things.

“Ke-keep going, 2D, Satan,” Murdoc did move a hand so that he could hold onto 2D, sending more of a message that he potentially could start just forcing him to blow him at whatever pace Murdoc set before he was ready for it. That did successfully make 2D get out of his head and start moving again. It was easier to suppress his gag reflex then, and soon 2D was bobbing his head in a steady pace, swallowing around Murdoc and sucking the best he could. The missing two front teeth of his made things more pleasurable for the both of them as well.

Murdoc couldn’t feel himself breathe when 2D urged him to thrust into his mouth, but he wasn’t one to not abuse the hospitality of others, not even double checking if it really was okay by asking his friend, just clawing at 2D’s skull and pounding into him like there was no tomorrow, profound noises accompanied. The wet warmth enveloping him so tightly and 2D mewling like a whore was tipping him over the edge quickly, making him come down 2D’s throat, to both of their sick joy. 2D let him ride it out, jolting movements of Murdoc’s hips growing slower and less impactful, but a high noted moan from 2D was apparently enough to shake Murdoc right out of the groggy state. 

This time, it was 2D’s turn to be manhandled his way up on the couch, his sore knees leaving the ground until he was on top of Murdoc lap, sure that he had gotten some form of carpet burn. He was stuck in a loop of the same endless whimpers and howls from being too in the moment and a need for more stimulation, which he got, voice growing in volume when Murdoc begun tugging at his dick- with a surprising amount of vigour from someone who had just had a mindblowing orgasm.

Murdoc kissed 2D, teeth clashing together, biting harshly down while tongues mixed the taste of cum in between them, fighting for dominance. 2D came when he almost couldn’t get his breath anymore, covering their hands in his cum, both panting violently as they slumped together against each other.

2D’s head was resting on Murdoc’s shoulder, Murdoc’s was busy sucking lightly at 2D’s neck again, making sure he left something behind as well. 

“That was out of this world, Stu,” Murdoc sighed out, actually sounding happy.

“And you’re not jus’ saying that out of pity, right?” 2D asked with a smirk, Murdoc could feel it against him.

“If I thought it was bad, I’d be sure to let you know.” 2D rolled his eyes, it was hard to make Murdoc eat his words, but at least he’d gotten some compliments out of him.

“You came first though,” 2D snickered into Murdoc when he felt him go frigid, it really was a good day.

“Well I wasn’t properly prepared, yanno? I didn’t know it’d be like that,” like the most amazing blowjob Murdoc would ever get to experience. “I wouldn’t finish before you if it ever happened another time, now that I know what it’s like.” 

“Oh you really think so?” 2D pulled away to show Murdoc a questioning brow, managing to not pull a face when he felt his own more softened dick awkwardly move with him. Murdoc didn’t seem to notice a thing, his eyes glimmering with some sort of mischief, his grin accompanying them only making it look more sinister. 

“Best two outta three?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please go to my tumblr "ibritpoptastic" and gimme some reqs, or maybe just some love, I'm in need of both.


End file.
